Peacewalker Dreams: Further Note
by XxMiss MusexX
Summary: Well, I said Peacewalker Dreams was complete until "Further Note," didn't I? It's been two years since PD ended. Lyn and Zim both left to fight in some war, leaving Dib on Earth alone. Lyn is back, but... Is she keeping a secret from Dib? Yes, I am MtB.
1. Chapter 1

**I told you it was finished until "Further Note." XD **

**Peacewalker Dreams ended with Lyn nearly dying, but she lived. The question still remains, though. What happened afterwards? Well, Lyn left to fight in some unnamed war between the Peacewalker and Invader armies a couple weeks after the story ended. Zim left too, but he wouldn't tell why, especially not to a "HYOO-man". It was pretty easy to guess though. It's been two years. Anyway, this is an omniscient point of view right now, I don't know if that's going to change or not, but… **

Dib…

Dib…

"DIB!"

The dark-haired teenager sat up in bed quickly.

"What do you want, Gaz?" He muttered, shaking his head and trying to remember why he was having a nightmare.

"Dad says if you don't get down here and get your zombie arm experiment out of the plumbing, he's going to experiment on you," the now 16 year old Gaz said monotone, not looking up from her Gameslave 56. The paranormal investigator sighed and got out of bed. He quickly dressed himself in a blue t-shirt with a neutral smiley face, black jeans, and glasses. He ran down the steps, two at a time while brushing his scythe of jet-black hair.

Dib turned on the garbage disposal and watched the _disgusting _remainsof… something swirl down into the sewers. He decided to work on Tak's ship, seeing as he wasn't really hungry. In a few weeks, it would be flyable. The eighteen year old boy heard the door slam twice, meaning Dib was alone in the house again. _Sigh._

Then a loud, erupting noise screamed from outside. Dib ran out the door and saw a green, streamlined ship crash into the backyard. The side of the spacecraft showed a familiar symbol, but Dib couldn't quite put his finger on it. Recognizing it, he hastily pulled Peacewalker Lyn Amphrite out of the blazing vehicle.

**HOPE YOU LIKEY FIRST CHAPPY!**


	2. You're WHAT?

**Here you go! You wanted an update, and here it is.**

**Responding to Comments:**

**Invader Jemi: Aww, you love me!**

**GazmRules: I just did.**

**On with the story! TALLY-HO! (I'm sorry, I had coffee. XP)**

Dib and Lyn sat across from each other in his dark room. She shivered, and refused to speak. When she did, she just sounded tired.

"Lyn?" Dib asked.

"Yes?" she whispered back.

"Why are you here?" Silence. "Tell me, please."

"To see you. Why else?" Her voice was shaky, and it sounded like she was lying.

"Tell me."

She sighed, and crossed her legs where she sat on Dib's bed. "I… I should have told you sooner. I would've, if I had got here sooner. Dib, I'm-" Tears streamed down her porcelain face. "I'm pregnant, Dib."

The paranormal investigator's eyes widened as she started to sob into the blanket he had wrapped around her. "Who's the father?"

She sobbed even louder. "Zim."

About fifteen minutes later, Dib's room was covered in broken objects he had thrown in anger.

"Oh, I knew I shouldn't have told you. I should have known you would take it badly," she muttered into the chair she was hiding behind.

"Take it badly?" He shouted as he threw his lamp at the wall. "The fact that my girlfriend is pregnant with my worst enemy's baby? Now, why would I take that badly?"

"Dib, you don't understand, it was a casualty of battle."

"How is you getting pregnant a CASUALTY?"

She just sat there and stared blankly. "You don't know anything about Amphresian anatomy, you presumptuous little idiot."

Dib froze. He didn't know anything about her anatomy. He sighed, "You're right. I don't. I guess I just… assumed. I'm sorry."

She glared at him and stood up. "Apology not accepted." She walked out of the room angrily, and left Dib thinking, _That could have gone better._ He ran his fingers through his hair and sighed.

**God, I know this was short, sorry.**


	3. Confessions and Explanations

**HEY-HEY! OMG! LYNNIE IS PREGGERS! WHO WOULD'VE GUESSED!**

**Random Dude: I did!**

**Me: THROW HIM OUT THE AIRLOCK! Ok, wrong guy, but, uh… Anyway, um *Ahem***

**Responding to comments:**

**Invader Jemi: No retirey for Mia, don't worry.**

**GazmRules: You'll see**

**ON WITH THE STORY! TALLYHO! CAPS LOCK IS FUN!**

Lyn sat down slowly in the base she had occupied two whole years ago and sighed.

"I shouldn't have told him. Why couldn't I just have stayed on the Eros? Ugh," she moaned, placing her hand on her stomach. "Stupid baby. Or, er, smeet. Wisest, what did I do to deserve this?" She groaned again and thought of that horrible day in Peacewalker AND Invader history.

_The Peacewalker princess stumbled around the battleground in dismay. There were too many familiar faces among the dead. There was Eri, of the Ryon family. Tero, the son of the advisor to the royal family. Then with a pang she noticed her own sister lying motionless upon the reddish-brown earth of Brye. Then the earth itself seemed to rise up and attack her as a small greenish figure rose up from his hiding place underground. He threw a small dart containing his own Irken blood into her neck, effectively poisoning her bloodstream. She gasped and caught a glimpse of ruby-tinted eyes as Zim fled the scene._

Lyn turned the event over and over, wincing when she ran over the painful parts of the memory.

Zim had missed. Instead of hitting her jugular vein, as he had hoped, he instead thrust the needle into a pheromone gland on her neck, where the blood had traveled through her system, to where it had formed a smeet. The idiot.

She jumped in surprise as someone knocked loudly on her door and a familiar, big-headed voice asked tentatively, "Lyn? I'm sorry. Can I come in? I just want to know _how_ it happened." She sighed, let Dib inside her base, and explained. By the end of her story, she was in tears.

"Oh, Dib, I just… I just couldn't _stop_ it from happening, I mean-" She broke into sobs again and found herself on Dib's shoulder, and being patted on the back.

"It's okay, it's gonna be fine," he tried to calm the Peacewalker. But she just sobbed louder.

"No, it's not. The smeet is _toxic_ to me. It's pure poison. By the time it's born, I'll be too weak to keep going. This time, I _have_ to die." Lyn pulled herself away and wiped off her tears.

"Can't you just, I don't know, abort the baby?" Dib asked in desperation.

Lyn just glared at him, pulled out a needle, and attempted to put it into her abdomen. It shattered. "Smeet defense mechanism. Isn't that great?" she said sarcastically.

"Don't worry, we'll figure something out, we're gonna get through this," he soothed her, and grabbed her hand.

She smiled. "Eros, I hope you're right."

**Aw, sappy family moment! I wonder if Lyn will live.**

**Random dude: BUT YOU'RE THE AUTHOR!**

**Me: I'm still writing it, aren't I? Even I don't know where it's going! Anyway, rate, review, and GIR!**


	4. Back on the Eros

**HAI! COFFEE EEZ GOOD! Um, *ahem* Sorry.**

**Responding to comments:**

**GazmRules: Yes. Yes it vas.**

**Invader Jemi: Yes, she can. Everything dies, sooner or later. Why not in this chapter? Look at the IZ newspaper. "In other news, a local OC was flung off of a building by her creator." XD**

**I decided to look at Kym again for a chapter. Hope you likey!**

The Wisest sat in her... I guess throne, but she didn't like to think of it that way. Anyway, she sat in her denied-throne as she drifted lazily between rest and alertness.  
"Madam? Madam?" She sat up straight, startled.  
"Yes? What is it? I apologize, I was dozing off."  
"Incoming transmitions."  
"TransmitionS?" Kym asked, laying emphasis on the plural.  
"One from Quadrant 34-X, and one from... The Massive." The engineer said, saying the latter with a hint of contempt.  
"Quadrant 34-X..." She fell into thought for a moment before saying, "Oh, yes. The team on Brye, with two of my daughters. Put them on firs-"  
Her sentence was cut short by the two Irken commanders appearing abruptly on the screen.  
"Why? Why didn't you just wait? I told you this wasn't a good time," Tallest Red scolded his companion.  
"Well, I can't help it if I want to rub this in our enemy's face!"  
"Yes, you can!"  
"Well, I'm not the one who-"  
Kym looked at the bickering two and cleared her throat expectantly. They turned and noticed the Peacewalker leader sitting and wondering why these buffoons were calling again. Red looked flustered, and- was that a blush? Nevermind.- Purple looked menacing and smiled... creepily.  
"Tell me what you want. You have five seconds before I change calls." She said impatiently. She wanted to know what was happening with her children.  
"Five seconds, huh?" Purple started. "Well, we have reports that-" Kym switched calls on the screen so that Umi of Quadrant 34-X was in front of the window with the Tallests.  
"Yes, Captain? Do you have any news concerning the fight for Brye?"  
The captain shifted her feet nervously. "Yes, well. I have good news and bad news."  
"Tell me the good news first. Oh, but wait." Kym shifted the images so the Tallests and the captain were side by side, making it possible for the Irkens to hear what was being said. "Talk, please, Captain Umi."  
"Well, um, the good news is we have won Brye back from the Irken Armada."  
Kym could sense a bit of guilt underneath the commander's tone of excitement. Forgetting the Irkens in the other screen, she questioned hesitantly, "What's the bad news?" Purple looked on eagerly, knowing what would be said.  
"Well, it's about your daughters..." Umi started. Oh_, Eros, did what I think happen happen?_ Kym thought, worry floating through her head. "I'm afraid... We won Brye, but we lost Princess Avi and Princess Lyn."  
"What? I- I- did they-? Are they-?" She sputtered as Red looked ashamed, Purple looked dangerously happy, and Umi looked downright guilty.  
"Princess Avi died, and Lyn... We don't, actually... Know, where she is. My Wisest?" Kym had fallen in an unconscious heap, as engineers screamed and generals rushed to help her up.


End file.
